Sous le ciel de Paris
by melodrama-bank
Summary: It was her second time going and she was freaking out. Of course her purpose wasn't to see him, but it would inevitably happen seeing as he was the groom's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Although things are going to start getting crazy for me soon. I'll try my best to give weekly updates. Enjoy this latest one because, for me, this really hits home. **

* * *

**Sous le ciel de Paris**

**Chapter I **

It was her second time going and she was freaking out. Of course, her purpose wasn't to see _him_, but it would inevitably happen seeing as he was the groom's best friend.

Sakura Haruno was going back to Paris but this time as an adult. Her dear friend and first cousin, Ino Yamanaka, on her dad's side was finally tying the knot to her long-term boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara. The bride-to-be just turned twenty-four and her fiancée was a year older. The last time Sakura had seen the majority of her family was five years ago. She had been eighteen and naïve then. This time, she would be sure not to make the same mistake twice.

Between then and now, Sakura had done some growing up. Physically, she had grown quite nice into her body. She grew out her hair to her waist, lost all her baby fat and had an athletic and toned body. She considered herself lucky that she was in great shape yet still look very feminine. Most times, she chose to look natural with light cosmetics on her face, if any at all. However, when she did make an effort with her appearance, she definitely was a showstopper.

Currently she was studying medicine at her local university in California and had a lot of friends but often found herself longing the company of relatives. Since her dad was out of the picture, she only knew her mother's side of the family and most of them lived in the city of lights and love, Paris. Most people considered her really lucky because she had an excuse to travel but it's not like she could travel anytime she wanted. Most summers, she working to pay for tuition and had no time for fun. She did, however, consider herself very blessed to have studied French since the age of five. Her mother knew that it would become useful to her in the future. Even though distance kept them apart, Sakura was grateful that she was close to her family.

"Sakura you sure you have everything packed?" her mother Mebuki Haruno asked her.

The brunette turned and faced her large suitcase. "I think so. Do you think I'm forgetting anything?"

Her mother rolled her eyes and replied and laughed: "Honey, I doubt you forgot anything. Your suitcase is probably full capacity. You'll be lucky if you don't pay fees for it being overweight."

"You're right. But if I do forget anything, you'll send it over… right?" Sakura gave her best puppy eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sure whatever you forget you can buy in Paris. Besides, it's _Paris._ If you're anything like this old woman, I know you'll be busy buying many things. Just bring an extra suitcase back. I'll pay for it as long as you buy me some pretty things from there too."

"Are you sure you can't come mom?" Sakura asked. She was party sad but also partly excited to travel on her own. This would be her first solo trip and she was excited about no parent supervision.

"I tried honey but the hospital is short-staffed this month due to the opening of the new hospital. We most likely will not be getting too many new doctors to fill their place until the end of summer," her mother gave a sad sigh.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll send grandma Tsunade your love and make sure to visit everyone for you," Sakura hugged her mother lovingly.

"Be safe Sakura and call me as soon as you get there. I love you very much."

Mebuki hugged her daughter and made sure she was safely across security before departing the airport. She worried for her daughter but trusted her to make the trip on her. Besides, she was once a young adult and was curious to explore the world on her own too.

* * *

The twelve-hour flight from Los Angeles to Paris was hell. There wasn't just one screaming baby, but two screaming babies. There wasn't one full hour of complete silence between both. On top of that, the boy toddler behind her would not stop kicking her seat. By the end of the trip, she was ready to kill someone. The only good thing about the flight was that it was direct and didn't have too much turbulence. Sakura hated turbulence.

Sakura left America on a Thursday but technically arrived the next day in Paris. As she collected her baggage from the baggage claim center at Charles de Gaulle International Airport, she hurriedly made her way to the arrivals exit. Her mother didn't tell her who was picking her up to make it as a surprise.

"Sakura!" she heard a familiar shout from her left as she stepped through the automatic sliding doors. She saw frantic waving and blonde hair. The voice belonged to her favorite male cousin.

"Naurto!" she squealed in delight and was immediately engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

(A/N: Sakura is fluent in French because she studied it as mentioned earlier so keep in mind all this dialogue is happening in French.)

"Wow, Sakura. You are looking really good. No longer the little crybaby girl I once remember. But remember, I'm still older than you so you have to listen to everything I say." Naruto joked and gave her an approving nod.

The female laughed and playfully punched his arm. "Naruto, you're barely a week older than myself. But it's nice to see you too. You've grown into a handsome gentleman yourself," she winked.

Naruto mockingly scoffed. "I was always a handsome gentleman. You were just too you and naïve to notice."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Naruto. Did you come by yourself?"

"Yeah. Everyone else is working or busy so I volunteered. Plus you finally get to witness my awesome driving skills and sit in my brand new car."

"Oh right. I forgot it's hard to get your license here. You probably terrorized every driving instructor that they gave it to you so they wouldn't have to deal with you again."

"As if. But let's get going. You hungry? Airplane food is the worst. Here, let me grab your bag for you."

As they walked out together, Sakura couldn't help but feel extremely content and nostalgic. This place to her felt like home.

"Naruto, that was the best food ever. I can't get over how good it was!"

Sakura and Naruto went out for a quick bite to eat at a local ramen joint not too far from their grandma's house called Ikhiraku. It was so delicious that she couldn't fault Naruto for going as often as he did.

"Only in Paris, girlfriend," he laughed while exiting the car and opening her door. "By the way, your mom called while you were in the washroom. I told her you'd call back when you got settled."

"She did? Thanks, Naruto. I'll Skype with her when it's a good time for her. But honestly, I can't get over how good the food was. When I came back, I'm totally bringing mom and eating there everyday. I'll be a fatty, but who cares," the young woman drooled.

"Pffft. As if. You can gain weight? No such thing." Naruto shook his head in laughter. The blond then opened the trunk and hauled her suitcase out of the car with a bit of difficulty. "What in the world did you pack in your suitcase? I didn't notice how heavy it was until now,"

"Naruto, I'm here for three months. Obviously I'm going bring a lot of stuff with me. Also, I'm a girl. Therefore, you shouldn't really be surprised. Actually, now that I think about it, I think my shoes took up a lot of space." She said as he unlocked the door.

"This feels like it weighs five-hundred pounds! Thank God for wheels and a handle is all I have to say. Yeesh."

"Oh Naruto, quit complaining. It's not that hea-"

"SURPRISE!"

Sakura jumped when she heard the loud commotion as soon as she stepped in the large house. All her relatives were packed inside the large house and were cheering at her arrival. Some people had video cameras and most of the little children were carrying and playing with noisemakers.

"Oh my God! Naruto, you little sneak. You said everyone was busy!" She playfully glared at Naruto with a huge grin on her face.

"That's why it's called a surprise, Sakura. I thought you were supposed to be smart," he kidded.

All Sakura could do was laugh and give everyone in the room a huge an air kiss on each cheek. There were so many people that she almost forgot who was who. There was food everywhere, drinks and many little groups and conversations going on she didn't know where to start. God, she thoroughly missed everyone.

It took a long time for the American girl to make her rounds. She met many new relatives from other countries who were also here for the wedding and on vacation. There must have been nearly one hundred people in the household. Everyone was pleasant and she was excited to meet more extended family members. Now that she was more familiar with her family, she had an even better excuse to visit Sweden, Australia, Germany and Greece. That is, if she had the time and money.

For a moment while talking with everyone, she thought about how much fun her mother would have had with everyone. Just like Sakura, it's not like she went travelling often. Sakura's mother started studying medicine after Sakura was born. Mebuki Haruno finished her residency about five years ago and to celebrate they went to visit family in France. Even though her mother was busy throughout Sakura's childhood, she never abandoned her duties as a mother.

However, standing here in this house, she couldn't help but feel that something else was missing. Before she could figure out what it was Sakura heard a noise and looked at the winding staircase. Descending the steps, noticed a familiar woman walking down and squinting in her direction.

"Is that Sakura I see? My goodness child, you have blossomed into a beautiful young woman! Tell me, are you married yet? I've got just the right men in mind. Do you like them tell? Dark? Rich? What's your type? Shizune, get the sake!"

Everyone in the house who heard was laughing. Sakura's face instantly turned red at the topic of conversation but she laughed regardless. She ran over to her grandmother and gave her a fierce hug and kiss. The older woman hadn't changed a bit. She looked good for her old age. Of course, the stubborn woman didn't like to reveal her age to anyone so most people didn't actually know how old she was. It didn't help that she didn't grey. Either that or she went to the salon way more often than people knew.

"Grandma, slow down! It's good to see you too."

As soon as she gave grandmother Tsunade a hug, she was filled with emotion and started to tear up. She loved and hated these moments. She wished that she could do this all the time but it made her appreciate and never take moments like these for granted.

"I really missed you," she said in a hushed, muffled voice on her grandmother's shoulder.

"Don't you dare start any waterworks here, Sakura. You just got here. Shizune, I'm serious! Where's the sake?" The older woman shouted, looking for the older niece. No one paid attention to her usual antics. Plus, it was too noisy in the house for anyone to really hear.

"Grandma, it's only four thirty. Don't you think it's a little early to drink that?"

"Nonsense, child. It's never too early to have some fun," she winked at Sakura.

"Back off old woman. Sakura is going to save her energy. She must be tired," Naruto interjected from nowhere while putting his arm around her. "She doesn't need to develop bad habits while she's here."

Sakura giggled at the sarcasm and at the pointed look Tsunade was giving her other grandchild. "He's right grandma. But don't worry. We will have drinks soon enough. Besides, I'm here for three months. I've got plenty of time,"

"Fine, fine. But next time you watch that mouth of yours, young man. That is not the way to talk to your elders. Didn't anyone teach you respect?" The older woman poked Naruto in the chest and waved her hands in the air. "Children these days. No respect and they have no shame," Tsunade walked off in the direction of her kitchen, most likely to find some sake.

As both the young adults giggled at their grandmother's habitual antics they saw her stalk back out the kitchen with an annoyed look on her face. "Shizune!"

"I swear that woman has a problem," Naruto shook his head, smiling.

"Yeah, no kidding. Naruto, I completely forgot. Where's Ino-pig?"

"She said she was on her way when I texted her earlier. Want to give her call?"

"That would be great, thanks. I'm going to give that girl a piece of my mind for being late. I bet she's still at home putting on makeup, that crazy girl."

Naruto punched Ino's number in his phone and handed it to Sakura.

When the call connected, a distinctly male voice that Sakura didn't recognize answered the call. The pink haired girl pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at who the outgoing call was being made to. It said Ino Yamanaka but she didn't recognize the voice on the other end at all.

"Bonjour, Ino?" she replied hesitantly.

From the other side of the room, Naruto saw Tsunade flagging him down and call him over. "I'll be right back," Naruto mouthed at Sakura.

Sakura nodded distractedly and waved in acknowledgement at her cousin. "Shikamaru? Oh, hi. It's Sakura…"

Naruto crossed the room with a little difficulty. To say the house was full was an understatement. The large house was absolutely packed right now with family member from all over. However, he didn't mind. It wasn't everyday that family got together like this.

"What's up, Grams?"

"Naruto," Tsunade addressed before taking a swig from her glass. One could only guess sake as her drink of choice at the moment. "I didn't realize how many people were actually staying here. I don't have enough room for Sakura. Would you mind taking her in? I know you're supposed to have a roommate but most people are full too and I don't want her sleeping on a couch." She gave him an apologetic face.

"Of course, grandma. I have plenty of room. And I actually don't need a roommate. My new promotion covers a lot of my expenses and then some." Naruto flashed her a big toothy grin.

"You got a promotion?" the busty woman's eyes widened in surprise. "Congratulations! This calls for some sake!" The older woman cheered while reaching for another glass from the cupboard.

"Easy now, grams. I don't need any now. And don't think for one second that I don't know what's in your cup at this moment,"

"Naruto, it's a special occasion. And why do all you young people think you can tell me what to do? I'm a grown woman. I raised most of the people in this household, in fact," the older woman stated proudly while raising her nose in the air. "But thanks for taking her in, Naruto. It really means a lot to me."

Tsunade smiled and kissed the young man on the cheek. "No problem, grandma. It'll be nice to have some company. Even though I've fully moved in a week ago, let me tell you, it's almost lonely and too quiet in there. Plus it'll be nice to have a woman clean up after me, you know?" At that comment, the blonde got a good smack upside the head. "Ow!"

"Watch your mouth, boy. In this day and age, women are treated as equals, not as slaves,"

"Amen to that," Sakura walked in the kitchen to witness the smack but not the conversation prior to that. "What did Naruto say this time?"

"He said-"

"Don't worry about it, Saks. But hey, guess what? You're going to stay at my house for while. We're going to have so much fun!"

Sakura could only shake her head and laugh to herself as her dear cousin started to fist pumping motions and make weird sounds at the announcement. This was definitely going to be an interesting vacation.

* * *

It was around eleven at night by the time all the excitement wore off and people started to leave. Naruto could sense she was getting tired so he took her back to his place and got her settled. After helping her unpack and quickly video calling Mrs. Haruno, Sakura was finally able to pass out.

Surprisingly, the American girl slept soundly most of the night and woke up at around eight in the morning. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face but stayed in her pajamas, an oversized black tank top, a pale blue sports bra, and cropped leggings. Before exiting the bedroom, she put her hair up in a cute but messy bun. As she made her way towards the stairs, she heard faint snoring noises coming from Naruto's bedroom. She cracked a smile and continued her journey to the kitchen.

'_Not bad, Naruto.' _Sakura thought to herself. Naruto's new place was fairly decent considering his age and his job. The house was located in the next suburb over which was home to many young families or wealthier young adults. His neighborhood was pretty swanky and safe. Inside the home, everything was really modern. Grey tiled floors, dark espresso cabinets, pale aqua blue glass countertops and detailed backsplash. Sakura could definitely see herself living in something like this in the future.

As Sakura rummaged through the kitchen, she spied an iPod docking system that had speakers in the wall throughout the main floor area. On the wall by the stairs, there was a place to put your phone and a large computerized screen. It had controls for each room so she decided to turn on some music from her phone on low. _'This is too freaking cool!'_

While waiting for the water to boil for her tea, she though she heard someone at the door. She glanced at the clock looking puzzled. _'Who would be here at 8:30 in the morning? Maybe it's Ino. She did tell me she would take me to the local markets today.'_

When she didn't move right away incase she misheard the noise, more knocking ensued. "Coming! I mean, j'arrive!"

When she opened the door, there was a male standing with his back to her. From the back profile she couldn't' tell who he was but she did notice that he was dressed in a business suit with a few bags in his hands.

"Took you long enough, dobe. You should have been up alread-"

When the man turned around, both of them stood frozen in shock.

"Shit," was all that came out of Sakura's mouth.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap for chapter one. This story has been on my mind for a while and I do hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm always open to hear any feedback you guys may have. Let me know what you think.**

**-mb **


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and made it longer than the first. Most chapters are going to be around this length, if not longer. Without further ado, here you guys go.**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

_When she opened the door, there was a male standing with his back to her. From the back profile she couldn't' tell who he was but he was dressed in a business suit with a few bags in his hands. _

"_Took you long enough, dobe. You should have been up already-" _

_When the man turned around, both stood frozen in shock. _

"_Shit," was all that came out of Sakura's mouth. _

"Pardon me?" the handsome man on the other side of the doorway said slowly in a confused voice.

Sakura momentarily forgot where she was. All she could think was Sasuke was here, at Naruto's house, and she looked like shit. This guy, on the other hand, looked impeccable. The years had definitely done him some good. He was taller than she remembered but his physique was exceptional. He obviously had to be working out.

'_Hot damn_,' she thought.

Remembering where she was and her manners, Sakura immediately flushed and ceased her ogling. "Bonjour," she said slowly.

Sasuke scrutinized her and gave her a once over all the while giving her his infamous blank stare.

'_Oh, crap! Why me? Of all the days! And I'm in my pajamas!_' Sakura was mentally kicking herself and shaking her fists at him.

When Sasuke heard the feminine voice from the other side of the door, he immediately checked his phone and the address to make sure he was at the right place. He knew he couldn't have gotten the address wrong but he wasn't aware Naruto had found a roommate so quickly, and a female at that. Either that, or he had company stay the night. '_Dobe? Yeah right,_' he gave a mental snort at that.

But when she opened the door, he remembered who she was. Sakura. _'What in the world is she doing here?'_ And then it clicked. Ino was getting married. Ino was Sakura's first cousin. Sakura was the obvious prime candidate for the title of maid of honor.

During her blatant staring episode, Sasuke made sure to keep his face neutral and void of any emotion. His body tensed at the sight of her but he made sure to keep everything else normal. She said something in English, which he understood, but decided to play dumb for her sake. Why? He wasn't entirely sure of the answer. Old habits were hopefully not returning.

Since Sakura's last departure from France, Sasuke wanted to better himself, escape the world he knew and was comfortable with. He felt like he was suffocating so he did, what he felt, was best. He moved. When he finished his prerequisites, the raven-haired male packed his bags and moved to London, England where he got accepted into law school. Being the sharp individual he was, he only did a year of prerequisites and graduated one year earlier than planned. He now worked at one of the top firms in Paris and was recently promoted to junior partner. However, his need to achieve excellence during his academic life turned him into somewhat of an introvert.

"Sakura. It's a pleasure to see you again," Sasuke said carefully. Once again, he looked over her choice of clothing.

"Same to you, Sasuke," _Not really_, she thought. "You must be here to see Naruto. Did you want to come in?" Sakura opened the door wider at the invitation. She always did have impeccable manners.

Sasuke checked his watch and noted he had some time to kill but wasn't sure if he wanted put himself in an uncomfortable situation. "I just wanted to-" he started to decline but was interrupted by the homeowner.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto boomed from the stairs. "You're early!"

"Actually, I'm late," he replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ehh? What time is it? You said you'd be here by eight," Naruto replied with a confused look on his face. He glanced at the clock and noted the time as he reached the foyer. "Ah, I see. Well you better come in then."

"There's no need to keep him here, Naruto. He must be late for work," Sakura tried to stop what was happening but it seemed that fate wasn't on her side.

"I have work, dobe," Sasuke handed the bags he had in his hands to Naruto and tried to leave but Naruto would have none of it.

"Nonsense. You're coming in. I know for a fact that your only client of the day is meeting you at eleven thirty."

Sasuke let Naruto grab him and drag him into the living room while giving him a glare. "Are you stalking me or something?"

She let the boys make their way to the living room by themselves. She stayed behind trying to calm herself and not instinctively kill Naruto for making this awkward. Surely he knew the awkwardness that would still be present after all this time.

"Sakura!" She heard Naruto's voice from the living room.

"Yes?" she called back.

"Do you want any tea or coffee?"

Sakura gave a sigh. She couldn't avoid it any longer. She would have liked for this meeting to be postponed or for it to preferably not happen but luck was not on her side. She walked to the living area where the boys were and made sure to avoid eye contact with the other male in the house. It wasn't very difficult because he was also not looking her way.

"I can make us some coffee if you'd like," she offered. _Maybe I'll just mix it with some of that Beileys liquor I spied in Naruto's alcohol stache. Lord knows I need it._

As she made the coffee/hid in the kitchen, Sakura tried to think of something to say to her old flame. Could she even call him a flame? Of that she was not certain. What she did know was that he was currently in the same house as her and looking more gorgeous than ever._ I need to stop thinking about him_, she tried to reason with herself. It was proving to be very difficult. _'I'm going to kill Naruto,_' she said to herself as she prepared the coffee and delivered it to the living room.

"You know, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm going to do all the domestic stuff around the house while I'm here. I'm technically a guest," she attempted a joke to diffuse the tension she felt present in the room.

At least Naruto humored her in conversation. The other one however, casually sipped his coffee and refrained from making eye contact. "See, that's where you're wrong, Saks. You had the unfortunate luck of being born a woman," Naruto jested and tossed her a wink.

Sasuke waited for the girl to blow up and demand an apology. When she was here last, her habits and personality were an annoyance. Surprisingly for him, she took it all in good stride.

"Yeah, and you have the unfortunate luck of being the cousin of a very independent med student. A med student who doesn't give a rats ass about cooking and cleaning," Sakura flashed him a toothy grin and plopped on the furthest couch from the boys. "And you're welcome for the coffee."

"But, but, Sakura!" Naruto fake cried.

The friendly banter between them, well, mostly between Sakura and Naruto, ceased when the doorbell suddenly rang. Sasuke raised his brows and checked his designer watch and it was still surprisingly earlier for company.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Sakura voiced Sasuke's question.

Naruto scratched his head in curiosity. "Not that I know,"

Whoever was there was not a very patient person because they started banging on the door after ringing the doorbell. "Sakura! Naruto! Open the door. This is an emergency!" They heard a familiar voice yelling from outside.

Sasuke decided to stay put rather than get involved with whatever drama and irrelevant issue that was going on while the other two rushed to the door. He didn't quite care for the guest who showed up but he tolerated them for his friends' sake.

"Ino!" Sakura practically jumped on her cousin before she could get through the door.

"Forehead! I've missed you! First things first, step back so I can get a good look at you," the blonde cousin squealed.

"Women," Naruto muttered under his breath. "While you two get reacquainted, I'll be with Sasuke in the living room. Ino, make yourself at home," Naruto walked away to join his forgotten companion.

The blonde male's voice went unheard as the two settled into a familiar routine. Before Naruto could even reach the living room, the two girls were racing past him and thundering up the stairs towards Sakura's bedroom.

"Women," Naruto repeated while shaking his head.

"Hn," Sasuke quietly agreed while brooding in his spot on the couch.

When the two girls reached the safety of the guest bedroom, Sakura immediately locked the door and fell back on the bed. "I can't believe he's here Ino. I wasn't supposed to see him until the wedding," Sakura sighed while covering her face.

Ino just laughed but sympathized at her cousin's misfortune. "You're being overly dramatic, Sakura. It's just Sasuke. Plus it's been, what, five years? Get over it already. It's not like he led you on and confessed his undying love. You guys didn't even date," Ino tried to reason.

"…" Sakura gave Ino a hurt look then looked away.

"Right?" Ino didn't sound so sure.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, I'm afraid." Sakura sighed sadly before remembering how it all started.

_It was the first Saturday in July and Sakura's first day ever in Paris. The flight was non-direct and had way too many layovers than Sakura and her mother would have liked. Her naturally wavy hair had fallen flat and stuck out in awkward places due to her sleeping arrangements so she put it up. Sakura did not really have a sense in fashion, nor did she care for it so she wore yoga pants and simple black t-shirt along with flats. When their plane landed, it was close to midnight and both the Harunos were very tired. _

_Once exiting the arrivals gate, the pink haired girl recognized her uncle Kakashi waiting for them with his son Naruto. Sakura had never met them prior but her mother always made it a priority to show her pictures and video call the relatives. Still, she found it a bit awkward to meet them in real life. After the introductions, she was pleased that she got along well with them so quickly. They were very kind and Naruto was a lot of fun on the car ride home despite the two travellers being tired. _

_Expecting to go straight to bed because they were due at a wedding technically less than twelve hours away, both women were greeted loudly at the door upon arrival at Kakashi's home. Feeling overwhelmed yet excited, Sakura stuck close to her mother during the next introductions. Her relatives were cheering and giving great hugs and kisses to them both. Someone even recorded the whole thing much to Sakura's horror because she could only imagine how terrible she looked meeting her family for the first time. _

_The next morning was crazy and hectic. All the families were getting themselves ready for the wedding of Sakura's third cousin. Ino and her mother came to pick up Sakura and Mebuki to get their hair done at the salon that they owned. Sakura was being pampered all morning with her hair and makeup. When their appointment was done, Ino insisted that Sakura wear a dress that she had never worn to the wedding. It was a dark red evening gown that flattered her in all the right places. That was the start of their close friendship and bond. _

_When the morning festivities and ceremony were over, everyone made their way over to the enormous hall for the entrance of the bride and groom. There were so many people there that Sakura stuck to either Ino, Naruto or her mother the whole time._

"_Sakura, come here! I want you to meet my friends," Naruto, looking sharp in his black tux, waved her over. _

_Immediately spotting where her blonde cousin was and exactly who his company was, Sakura grabbed Ino's arm. "Ino, you haved to come with me. Naruto's introducing me to his friends," she begged._

"_Have no fear, Sakura. I shall help you pick out a suitable suitor," her cousin joked while holder out her arm. Both the girls leaned on each other for support because their heels were manageable but still a little high. _

"_Guys, you already know Ino, but this is my cousin from America. Her name is Sakura! And if I found out you guys were being jerks to her, I'll personally harm you myself," Naruto jokingly threatened his crew as they laughed. "Sakura, I want you to meet Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke."_

_Sakura didn't even remember the rest of the conversation. Before her stood one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes upon. Sure, she was always surrounded by plenty of hot guys from California, but none quite like this one in front of her. He was tall, well dressed and ultimately drool worthy. He made eye contact with her when they got introduced and immediately made her face flush. _

_As the night went on, Sakura didn't really have time to dwell on him. Her cousin was getting married and she was having such a good time with Ino and some of her girlfriends dancing and drinking a bit of champagne. They were on the dance floor when Naruto whisked her away and got her a drink. _

"_So Sakura, how do you like our weddings so far? Better than average right?" _

"_Who knew they could be this fun. I'm actually having such a great time and the girls here are so friendly and beautiful," she gushed while sipping on her drink._

"_And what do you think about the guys? Way better looking than those beach bums over in California, am I right?" Naruto gave her a mischievous grin. _

"_Well, if they look anything like you, than not really," she joked while he playfully swatted her arm. "Haha, I'm just joking with you. There are some nice ones here that's for sure but half of these guys are my cousins."_

"_You remember Sasuke, right?" _

_At the mention of his name, Sakura immediately blushed. "I might. Was he one of your friends?" Sakura obviously remembered him but decided to play coy._

"_He sure is. He also did mention to me that he thought you were kind of cute." Naruto had a huge smirk on his face._

"_Really? Plain ol' me?" Sakura's blush increased tenfold. _

"_Yes, he did. And don't kid yourself. You're obviously a good-looking girl if you can get the attention of Sasuke Uchiha. He's kind of picky." _

"_Well thanks for letting me know, Naruto. Not really sure what I'll do with that information, but thanks," she hurriedly walked away to tell Ino the news._

Sakura shook her head to get rid of the bittersweet memory. It was one of the best times of her life yet one of the most impactful also.

"I see what you're doing to yourself and I don't like it one bit. He's a jerk and you could do so much better. Also, we don't have time to dwell on this. We need to find a hot outfit for you for the party tonight," Ino interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Party?" Sakura didn't hear about any party.

"Obviously. It's for Naruto's housewarming and promotion party. He's invited all his friends so we have to look hot," Ino exclaimed in a dramatic voice.

"I didn't get an invite," Sakura tried to weasel her way out of it. She wasn't ready to face any of them. She was still embarrassed about everything that happened the last time and she was sure no one forgot about her past actions.

"Sakura, of course you're invite. Don't be silly. Plus, this is the perfect opportunity to show the new and improved you off, to show everyone you're a dime and obviously a good catch. We're going shopping right now. Why do you think I came early for you?"

Sakura sighed in resignation. "Fine," she said as she let herself be whisked away by the blonde. Lucky for them, Sasuke was already gone when they decided to leave.

At around two in the afternoon, they decided to break for lunch. Surprisingly, Sakura and Ino had found outfits for the event within the first hour. Ino found a skin-tight, royal blue cocktail dress with silvery/bronze metallic accent color on the one-shoulder that went up and down the dress in a sleek design (A/N: Look up what Fergie wore to the 2010 Grammy Awards). It was a bit on the short end, coming to about mid-thigh, but Ino could always pull the look off without looking promiscuous. Sakura, on the other hand, found something completely different and out of the ordinary, for her anyways. At the third store they went to, a higher end boutique on Champs Elysees, she found it on the racks near the back. The top was a crop top/bustier with a floral pattern. It had two straps that lifted her breasts and were modestly thick. The top cut right above her waist making it look almost retro. For the bottoms, she found a high-waisted tangerine colored pencil skirt with a wide band at the top. It cut just above her knees and included a modest slit in the back. The color of the skirt pulled out the tangerine and orange colors from the top. The combination showed off a little of her midriff but complemented her beautifully (A/N: Search up what Selena Gomez wore at the premiere of Spring Breakers in Austin. I promise it's beautiful!).

As they waited at for their food, Sakura observed the scenery and the people walking by. They were seated outside at a quaint French restaurant and the day was beautiful. There were a variety of people out on the streets that day. The restaurant was located on a side street near l'Arc de Triomphe but was a still bustling with a lot of life. The whole city, no matter where they were, mesmerized Sakura. She would rather tour the city than go shopping but they did do a lot of walking and took the metro, which pleased Sakura.

"You know Saks, some people consider staring rude," her companion jested.

"I can't help it. This whole city, it's just so… beautiful. I'm so jealous you live here," she sighed dreamily.

"That's an easy fix. Shikamaru has a lot of cute friends with good careers. And guess what? They're actually not boring for once either," Ino laughed.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Thanks for the offer Ino, but I don't think it's for me. I want love to happen to me when the time is right. I'm still young and I'm not finished school. Long distance is probably not the best option at this point. Plus, remember what happened last time?"

Her cousin sighed. "Sakura, don't let that get you down. How many times do I have to tell you that Sasuke is a jerk? And not every guy is Sasuke. When are you going to open up to anyone?"

"He hurt me Ino," she said in a quiet, defeated voice.

Instantly, Ino felt bad for her cousin and best friend. She didn't realize how badly this affected her until now. "What's holding you back?" Ino asked while leaning across the small table to affectionately squeeze Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura hesitated before finally answering. "Even though I was eighteen, I was just so naïve, so oblivious to all the signs. I should have known better."

"Don't beat yourself over him, Sakura."

Sakura sighed. Thankfully, all her crying about the subject ceased years ago. She was calm about the subject. At this point she felt more disappointment and embarrassment in herself than Sasuke. She came to the conclusion that Sasuke was just a man and that was that.

"I know but I just can't believe I fell for his lies. The stupid thing is he liked me first. I didn't even remember him halfway through the wedding. You know, he told me I was beautiful once. He always hung out Naruto and subtly always came to find me. I could always feel him staring at me too. He would message me and tell me what his plans were. And like the idiot I was, I always begged Naruto to take us to where he was. Looking back, I know I looked clingy and annoying. I fell right into his trap. In front of his boys he played it cool but when it was just us, he was a lot more attentive and responsive. He was… fun. He kissed me too." Sakura recounted the events to Ino who sat patiently and attentive. "At the end of the summer, before I left, I told him I liked him. I told him how much fun but that I had to leave in a few days. Do you know what he said?" Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and turned her head, trying to hide the tears that snuck up on her. "He told me that he didn't feel the same. He said that he did have a good time but that he was sorry if he gave off any mixed signals because that wasn't his intention."

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and gave it a few reassuring squeezes. She didn't know that Sasuke had kissed her. She always thought that Sakura might have been a bit dramatic about it, but now she knew the whole truth. Sasuke had truly broken Sakura's heart. "Thank you for telling me, Sakura."

When Sakura got herself toghether, she squeezed her cousin's hand in response and gave her a heartwarming smile. "No, thank you, Ino. I feel a lot better now that you know the complete truth. I think that now that I've seen him, the initial shock is wearing off and I can start to have a good time."

"Thank God because if you were being still mopey by my wedding, I would seriously have to kick you out. I need all my girls to look and feel their best. I wouldn't want you ruining my wedding pictures," Ino joked to lighten the mood.

"You're right. I would do the same think. So tell, are any of Shikamaru's cute friends going to be at the party tonight?"

* * *

After meeting with his client, Sasuke Uchina tried to get some work done but even that proved to be difficult. He didn't usually have work on the weekends but he was fine with it this time. He needed a distraction. He tried reading over some contracts and going over legal paperwork but he couldn't seem to focus on the task at hand. Sitting at his desk in his fairly large office, he concluded he couldn't do any work at the moment. He swerved his chair to look outside the windows. His office was on the thirty-seventh floor and had a breathtaking view. Usually, he would look outside the windows for some time to calm himself and relax when he was stressed. However, his mind couldn't find any peace today. Seeing the pink haired American girl this morning threw off his game. Sasuke was angry with himself that a mere girl could make him lose focus and unsettle him. However, as much as he would like to forget about her, he couldn't.

He noted that she had changed. While she was staring at him, he did some subtle staring also. He guessed she grew a little taller than the five feet he remembered. What he did know is that she grew into her body and filled in quite nicely in all the right places. She was thin but she definitely had some muscle definition that wasn't there before. Her hair was in a bun so he assumed she let her hair grow longer than the shoulder length hair she had last time. She wore no makeup but she could pull it off. In fact, she looked better without the makeup. Last time, she wore it everyday and while she looked good with it, he preferred her without it.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. His usually immaculate hair was ruined by now from the amount he'd been doing that action today. He couldn't help it. She wasn't supposed to be here, or rather, she wasn't supposed to be at Naruto's house. He wasn't ready to see here and judging by her reaction this morning, she wasn't expecting him either. Aside from that, she seemed composed and looked like she was doing great. Either she had forgiven him or she was really good at bullshitting. He wasn't sure of the answer but she looked like she was doing great.

At that thought, he instantly felt guilty. Deep down, he knew she probably still resented him for what he did to her. He acknowledged that he had indeed been a jerk towards her and that it was wrong of him to do so. However, what she didn't know is that he did genuinely have feelings for her at the time. She somehow had gotten under his skin. At the beginning, he thought of her as annoying and clingy but still cute. She had an air of innocence about her. She didn't look like the typical French girls he had met and the fact that she was American was even more intriguing to him. True, he had noticed her first and had accidentally let that piece of information slip past his lips to Naruto while he was drunk, but it wasn't supposed to go anywhere. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for her. She was Naruto's cousin from California and would be gone by the end of summer.

Sasuke's life was supposed to be easy without any distractions. After high school, he wouldn't be gone to law school in England. He wouldn't have time for girls or a relationship, no less. Yet, she somehow managed to consume his thoughts that summer. He asked Naruto to hang out a lot that summer, secretly hoping she would come along. When she gave him her email, he messaged her. He wasn't sure what compelled him to, but he did. They hung out in groups but somehow always managed to stray from the pack and get in some alone time. She was talkative within the group, but shy when they found themselves alone. He thought it annoying but somehow kissed her one night. After that, he was mentally kicking himself and instantly knew what to do.

When she emailed him at the end of her trip, he broke it down to her. He knew he had to cut her off and did the most cowardly thing he had ever done. He lied, and he regretted it everyday since. Even when he moved, he thought about her. Thankfully for him, school kept him busy for the most party and offered him a welcome distraction. But when he went back home for visits, she somehow would pop in conversations here and there. He didn't mention her obviously, but he would hear about her from Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino when they all got together. Secretly, he kept tabs of her every once in a while. Every time she was mentioned in conversation, he absorbed any information they offered. Of course, he played it off cool in front of his friends. He just couldn't afford to be bothered with anything else.

At the moment, he couldn't quite figure out where Sakura stood in his life. Did he like her? He couldn't be sure. Sure, he thought about her but maybe just because he felt guilty for his actions. He couldn't deny her beauty though. She had definitely changed for the better that's for sure and he had a feeling that he would be seeing her around a lot this summer. He decided this morning, after leaving Naruto's house, that he would play it by ear and not dwell on it so much. So far, his plan wasn't going so well.

Glancing at his balck Rolex watch, he noted that it was getting late. Getting out of his chair, he gathered his things and packed his briefcase with work that he would work on at home. Doing a final sweep of his office, making sure he didn't forget anything, he left to get ready for Naruto's party.

* * *

Sakura was feeling way better when they got to Ino's house. She decided that she would enjoy this summer and not think about what happened. The past was the past and she would leave it there. It was time for a new beginning and a new life. She promised herself not to get caught up in drama or any boys. She was here for cousin's wedding and to spend time with her wonderful relatives.

Currently, both girls were in Ino's bedroom getting ready. Ino still lived with her family but would obviously move out after the wedding. Her parents were out for dinner with her father's business partners and wouldn't be back until later so the girls took the liberty of getting the party started early. They were blasting music and drinking wine. The party started at eight but Shikamaru would pick them up after work before nine. Also, Ino reasoned that they couldn't be the first ones to arrive or else they would not be able to make a grand entrance. They wanted to make a statement and be showstoppers is how she put it.

"Ino, gold or silver?" Sakura held up two different earrings up to her ears for comparison.

Ino scrutinized them closely as if it were life or death. "I have an even better idea," she said as she got up to rummage through her own jewelry box. "Try these," she said as she handed Sakura a pair of large studs. They were gold-plated glass earrings in the shape of a flower with darker shades of blue painted in.

"Ino, these are beautiful and probably really expensive. Are you sure you trust me with them?" Sakura asked, still eyeing the beautiful studs.

"Of course. You can even have them. I don't wear them that often anymore plus they complement your outfit," the blonde smiled.

"They are beautiful. Thanks so much, Ino!" Sakura grinned and hugged her cousin.

"No problem. Now, lets do your make up and hair. Did you have anything in mind?" Ino asked. Since she was a professional makeup artist and hairdresser, she took pride in her work and loved experimenting on people. Plus she wanted to do something for Sakura to cheer her up and gain some self-confidence.

"Don't worry about me, Ino. I can get myself ready. We're going to be late if you fuss over both of us," Sakura said waving her hands. However, Ino clearly had different plans.

"No way, girlfriend. You don't even have any of your stuff with you because we left it back at Naruto's place. Now, sit in this chair right now and be prepared for the best makeover ever." She ordered.

Sakura forgot how stubborn and persuasive Ino could be. But she secretly didn't mind this time. She wanted to look good tonight and she knew that the girl in front of her could deliver. She told herself that she wanted this for herself and not any guest of the party. "Alright Ino, work your magic."

Given the green light, Ino squeeled and clapped her hands. "Perfect! I'm going to make you look so hot that every guy at the party will have to talk to you!"

Sakura just shook her head and laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Do you wanna look first?" Ino asked Sakura when they were finished getting ready. Ino had forbidden the other girl from looking in the mirror until she had completed everything and put on her outfit.

"I guess so. Wait a second, I still need something for my feet,"

Ino looked over Sakura then went to her closet to pull out a pair of heels. Luckily the girls were nearly the same size in most things. "Here you go, mademoiselle. Your makeover is now complete," Ino grinned at her cousin.

Sakura put on the heels noticed right away how comfy they were. They were a pair of nude colored platform pumps that gave her an extra five inches in height. With them on she stood at 5'5". When she turned to look at herself in the mirror, she gasped at the transformation she saw. Ino had definitely transformed into a sexy vixen that looked ready to take on the world. For her makeup, Ino gave her a glow. She used bronzer and contoured her face to give it more definition and give her face a nice shape. On her cheeks, she could see the plum-colored blush that complimented her skin tone. However, it was her eyes that she fell in love with. Ino masterfully gave her the most amazing smoky eye she could ever ask for. The blonde used browns and neutral colors on the majority of her lids but contoured with deep browns and black to give her a dramatic and smoldering look. On top of that, she put on fake lashes to amp up her eye look. Finally, Ino had given her a nude color with a hint of peach on her lips to really bring out her eyes. To complete her look, Ino styled her cousin's hair into large, soft waves and pulled them to the side. She gave her a side part that tied it all together. For jewelry, she wore the earrings Ino had given her, a yellow gold ring with a ruby stone, and a few gold bangles on the opposite hand.

"Ino, I don't know what to say. I look beautiful. Thank you." Sakura said sincerely and gave her a hug.

"Always a pleasure, Sakura. Now come one and do a little spin."

Sakura did a spin while looking at her reflection in the mirror when she caught it. Painted on the back of her heels was the color red. "Ino, are these what I think they are?"

"What ever do you mean, dear cousin?" Ino gave her an innocent look.

The pink-headed girl quickly took the heels off and peered at the name inscribed in them. Her suspicions were confirmed. "Oh my gosh! Ino! These are Louboutins! There is no way that I'm wearing them. What if I wreck them?"

Sakura tried handing the expensive designer pumps back but her cousin would not have any of it. "No, Sakura. You are going to wear them and you are going to enjoy yourself tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

Sakura was not surprised or upset with that response. "I can't believe I'm going to wear Louboutins tonight. I might just fall too much in love with them to hand them over at the end of the night, just saying," Sakura said while examining herself once more in the mirror. Her outfit, her makeup, everything came together so nicely. She used to think that she didn't have a lot of shape but this outfit totally proved her wrong and blew her mind.

"Well, once you find a good boyfriend like Shikamaru, you'll have a lot too. What do you think of these?" Ino showed off while doing a spin and sexy pose at the end.

"You're going to break a lot of hearts tonight if they don't know you're already taken is all I have to say," Sakura said approvingly.

When Ino got dolled up, she was a knockout. That dress really showed off her model figure and accentuated her assets. Her makeup was also a smokey eye but with more browns. Her makeup was similar to Sakura's but she had a soft pink lip color instead. She also did go to the tanning salon so the deep blue of her dress brought out the glow of her tanned skin. She waved her hair and straight parted it to show off her flattering face shape. She teased it a little at the roots to give her hair some volume and brush her hair out to give it a more natural and tousled look. On her feet were metallic colored strappy sandal pumps.

"Thanks, girl. These bad boys are Jimmy Choo," Ino said showing them off. "I have the best man ever."

It was about half past eight when Shikamaru let himself in the home. He had rung the doorbell and knocked several times but he figured the girls couldn't hear him since heard the music blasting from, literally, down the street. When he entered, he found the girls having a dance party in the living room. He couldn't help but laugh and that's when they noticed him.

"Hey, Shikamaru. It's been a while, hey? You're looking good these days," Sakura spoke first sending him a wink.

Shikamaru noticed a nearly empty wine bottle in Sakura's hand, raised an eyebrow and cracked a grin. "Hello, Sakura. Still troublesome as always, hey?"

"Never, monsieur," she laughed while hugging him and giving a customary kiss on each cheek.

"Shikamaru, I missed you!" Ino cried as she latched on to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Hey, Ino. Looking good. Actually, both of you ladies look good. Am I going to have to play mean boyfriend tonight? I can't guarantee I'll be able to save either of you every time tonight so make good choices," the male jested with them and throwing in a wink for good measure.

"We're always good girls, right Sakura?"

"Of course," she replied while doing a mock curtsey.

"Well, it looks like you two are off to a good start," Shikamaru said while pointing to the bottle in Sakura's hand. "Please don't make me babysit either tonight."

"Pfft. You don't have to worry about me, Nara. I've got a very high tolerance for alcohol," Sakura flashed him a big toothy grin.

"Have you met her grandma? I think high alcohol tolerance runs in the family," Ino laughed.

"No kidding. So, you're not drunk yet?" The look on the male's face said he was dubious of her claim of sobriety.

"Hell no. This is just a warm up. I'm going to need at least two more bottles." Although Sakura was a little buzzed from drinking half the bottle herself, it was true that she was nowhere near drunk. She was not exaggerating when she said she had a high tolerance for the stuff.

"That's my girl," Ino high-fived the other female.

"Fair enough, but if either of you puke in my car, you're cleaning it," Shikamaru warned them both. "Now grab your shoes and whatever it is you ladies bring with you to parties. We're leaving now." Shikamaru put his shoes back on and went to the car to wait for them.

"Yeesh, is he always this bossy?" Sakura giggled.

"You don't know the half of it." Ino smiled and shook her head. "Got all your stuff?"

"I sure do. Wait, perfume!"

"I got you covered." Ino quickly ran to her room and grabbed her roll-on stick. "To attract a man, you must know where to apply the perfume." Ino proceeded to apply the roll-on to Sakura's neck, behind her ears, her hair, her writs and her elbows.

"Why so many places? Wow, that smells good. What is it?"

"You always want a man to associate a nostalgic smell with your image. The wrists, the elbows and the hair will make your scent waft so that it fills the room when you walk by. The neck and ears for when he leans in close or whispers in your ear. I promise you it never fails, especially with this scent. My secret weapon is this little baby, Hypnotic Poison by Dior."

"Great taste. Did your man get that for you too?" Sakura teased while putting on her heels and grabbing her clutch.

"This is how I got my man," she winked in response. "Now let's move and get this party started."

* * *

**I absolutely love the whole getting ready process so I tried to put as much detail as I could. If you guys want pictures or more detail about anything, let me know. I would love to help.**

**See you next time at the party ;)**

**- mb **


End file.
